


i hate everything but you

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M, First Kisses, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I don't know what to tag this, Modern AU, Oblivious!Poe, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe and Hux are roommates who hate each other, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, bb-8 is a dog, hints of bisexual poe, movies - Freeform, second mom leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: Poe can't seem to figure out why he doesn't hate Rey when he hates everything else.---or the story of which Poe figures out his feelings.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo - Relationship, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey & Rose Tico & Jannah, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: (not so) daily damerey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	i hate everything but you

**Author's Note:**

> for days 7 and 12! 
> 
> day 7: 'I guess I kind of hate most things. But I never really seemed to hate you. So I want to spend the rest of my life with you, is that cool?'  
> day 12: 'Sometimes a feeling is all we humans have to go on.'
> 
> title taken from 'i hate everything but you' from crazy ex girlfriend

Poe hated a lot of things. He hated how corrupt the government was, how his knee would give out on him randomly (damn arthritis), his roommate (who he swore was a friggin’ Nazi vampire), how cold it could get in Batuu, guys who thought they were flexing when they made the engine of their sports car roar, and he could go on for days about what he hated. 

But he couldn’t ever hate Rey Skywalker, no matter how many times she frustrated him to no end and make him want to rip his hair out. And he couldn’t quite figure it out why he didn’t  _ not _ hate her since there was a lot of things that Rey did, which bothered him. 

First, there was her being reckless. Rey was…..adventurous, for lack of a better word, and had a very high streak of getting herself into situations that got her injured or almost killed. (There was various times throughout the year when he, Jannah, Rose, and Finn had to rush to the hospital after getting a call from the hospital about Rey being in the ER and he hated getting those calls because it meant that Rey was this close to dying) Like last week, she ended up climbing up the side of the apartment building because he didn’t answer his phone or answer the door when she rang - he was very busy writing a song about how much he hated things - and when her face popped out in front of his window, Poe fell out of his seat and dropped his guitar in shock at the sight of her. BB on the other hand, perked up from his position on his bed and started barking. 

“Rey!” he screamed out, clutching his heart in surprise. 

“Dameron! Shut up!” Hux yelled out from outside his room, his crisp British accent making it obvious the hatred he held for him. He proceeded to roll his eyes before turning back to see Rey mouthing ‘hi’ and motioning for him to open the door. 

Poe hurridley opened the window and Rey quickly grabbed onto the open ledge, hauling herself into his room. “Thanks,” she said, her voice appreciative as she brushed dirt and dust off her clothes. BB walked over to her, tail wagging and tongue out. Rey smiled, getting down to pet him. “Hello BB. It’s been awhile.” 

He just stared at her, horrified. “What the hell was that?” 

Rey frowned at him. It was something she did a lot around him Poe came to notice. “Sheesh, can’t say hello today can’t you?” 

“Rey, why were you outside my window?” he tried to ask as calmly as he could, but inside he was boiling. Truthfully he didn’t even know why. 

“You didn’t answer your phone and you didn’t answer the doorbell either,” Rey explained to him, motioning towards his phone and getting up. “So I figured this would be the easiest way.” 

“By climbing the building?” 

“By climbing the building,” she affirmed, nodding her head. 

Poe groaned, putting his hands to his head. “That was stupid,” he told her. “You could’ve died.” 

“But I didn’t!” Rey insisted. “Look, I know how to climb things. I’ve been doing that all my life-” 

“Rey I live on the fifthteenth floor,” he interjected. “Fifteen floors is not what you climb.” 

“I’ve climbed mountains before-” 

“With gear! With climbing gear!” 

“Without climbing gear. Poe, it’s stupid to bring climbing gear wherever I go! I don’t have room for it in my bag and I wouldn’t even be able to hook the gear to anything!” 

“Yeah because you’re not supposed to climb buildings! You should’ve waited for me to just come down and open the door for you!” he yelled at her. 

“Wait for you?” Rey asked him angrily as her voice rose. She placed her hands on her hips. “If I waited for you, it would’ve been hours.” 

“Well it’s safer than you climbing up buildings!” Poe insisted. 

“Why you,” Rey fired back, ready to throw some curses at him. 

“Can you and your girlfriend shut up Dameron?” Hux yelled, interrupting their argument. “I am trying to WORK.” 

“We’re not dating!” both of them yelled out angrily. BB barked as well, as if he were agreeing with the two of them. Or Hux. He didn’t really know. 

“I DON’T CARE. JUST SHUT UP!” 

Rey rolled her eyes and flipped her middle finger at the door. “What’s his problem?” 

“Don’t know. Probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Poe said flippantly, picking up his guitar from its place on the floor and moving it to the guitar stand. 

“He’s always like that though.” 

“I know. I like to believe that he always wakes up on the wrong side of the bed because the Nazi government didn’t choose him to be an official.”

“Or maybe he’s horny,” Rey supplied. “Wakes up with a boner every day.” 

“Maybe. I never usually see him with anyone.” He still felt slightly mad that she would do that. Why would she risk her life just to see him? It was plain stupid that she would go to lengths like that. “Rey, can you please not do that again?” 

“Do what?” she asked innocently, as if she forgot what she just did minutes earlier. 

Poe groaned and then looked up her. “Please, for my sanity. Do not do that again. I hate it when you put yourself in danger like that.” 

Rey stared long and hard at him for a minute (he swore he could hear the tick of his clock counting the seconds of how long it took for her to speak up again) before sighing. “Fine,” she gave in. “But you have to answer your phone next time.” 

“Fine.” Poe picked up his phone and went to her contact information on the phone, setting a special ringer on phone so it would go off whenever she messaged or called him. Once he was done, he lifted the phone up to show her. “Happy now?” 

“Better,” she said, nodding her head. “So do you want to prank Hux?” 

He nodded his head, still not letting go of what she just did. It was probably going to stick with him for awhile. “Sounds fun. I have nothing better to do anyways.” He hated the bastard anyways so it would be fun to prank him. 

Oh yeah, he also forgot that Rey really loved to make fun of him. It embarrassed the heck out of him, leaving him to a sputtering mess (which was also something he hated - sputtering) and it would only trigger more laughter from her. 

“We’re going to see that new Lando Calrissian movie,” he remembered Finn announcing one day in August in Rose, Rey, and Jannah’s living room. “And everyone is going.” He gave a pointed glance at Jannah. 

“Why do you want to see my dad’s movie?” Jannah complained, flopping herself onto the couch. “I mean you already see him every other week because he basically invites himself over to dinner here.” 

“It looks exciting! I mean c’mon, smugglers in space! No one’s ever heard of that before,” Rose remarked as she closed her laptop. Jannah gave her a look that said ‘not helping’. 

“It got a lot of good reviews,” Poe said, after scrolling on his phone. He had no idea what this movie was about so he had to look it up. “Says Lando Calrissian is Oscar worthy, the set design looks amazing, yada yada yada….” 

“C’mon Jannah,” Rey said, nudging her roommate on the arm. “It’s going to be fun.” 

Jannah groaned. “It’s embarrassing though! He’s not your dad!” 

“Yeah but aren’t you a little curious about what this movie is about? He’s been going on for years about how this movie was going to be amazing to work on and now it’s out! You can finally see what he was talking about,” Rose offered. 

She sighed again before speaking. “Alright. I’ll go. But you have to promise me that none of you, especially you,” she said to Poe, who could only scrunch up his eyebrows in confusion. “Will have heart eyes for him after the movie.” 

“It was a phase!” Poe insisted. “I was young back then and I didn’t know him!” 

Rey laughed. “You’re still that phase Poe. There’s still a poster up on your wall of him. And there’s like five items from movies of his that he’s signed on your shelves.” He wanted to melt into the floor then. Why did Rey have to do that?! 

“Poe!” Jannah yelled out, her face turning into disgust. 

“No! It’s not like that!” he started saying frantically while Rey only laughed harder. Finn eventually joined in, snickering. 

“It’s so true buddy,” Finn said in between laughs. “You even have a plushie of one of his characters in your childhood room!” 

Poe felt his face heat up and he so wanted to punch Finn for helping Rey out. “I admire the guy! He’s a good actor! Can I not admire him?” 

“No! Especially when I am not here!” Jannah stated, running into her room while covering her ears. 

“Rey!” Poe turned to her. “You know I hate it when you do that!” 

“I was merely telling the truth!” Rey said, holding up her hands. Poe stared at her before swiftly moving to grab a pillow from the couch and Rey caught onto what he was doing, shrieking in laughter before running away. Poe quickly followed, pillow in hand. She was so going to get it. 

It wasn’t the first time that she made fun of him but he always vividly remembered every instance in which she did make fun of him and how she lit up doing so. 

With that particular day in mind, it reminded him that she was stubborn. It was hard for her to admit she was wrong or concede (like her not climbing buildings anymore) and when she believed in something, it would go her way. No matter what he would say or do, she still wouldn’t budge from her position and it frustrated him and everyone else. 

Hours later after Poe decided to engage war on Rey for exposing his love for Jannah’s father, they all finally made it to the movie theater. 

“I’m paying for you Poe,” Rey said when they got to the front of the line for the tickets. Rose, Finn, and Jannah had already gotten their tickets and had decided to go inside to grab seats, leaving just the two of them alone. (They didn’t forget about concessions; they decided to put snacks into their pockets and jackets)

“What? No, you don’t have to,” he brushed off her statement. 

“It’s for the other time, when we saw  _ Hidden Figures _ .” Rey loved space and wanted to go explore the unknown when she was younger, but she didn’t want to do the rigorous training to become an astronaut so she became a mechanical physicist instead, settling on loving the stars from afar. So Poe, being the good friend he was, knew the movie touched on themes that Rey would relate to and surprised her by taking her to go see it, which she loved. He remembered her surprise fondly and the way she hugged him in appreciation that day (he didn’t like to admit it but he still thought about the way she smiled at him every night before he went to bed). 

“No, that was on me. You don’t have to pay me back for it.” 

“Poe, I’m still paying,” she insisted as they walked to the window. “And I’m not going to give in no matter what you say.”

“Why not? Can’t I treat you out every once in a while?” he asked her. 

“You can but then I have to treat you out as well,” she said pointedly to him. “This is me treating you out.” He sighed and she turned to the window, clearly winning. “Two tickets please.” 

He knew that a part of Rey always thought that she had to give something back in return. It was what she grew up when she was in foster care. Whenever someone did something nice for her, it meant that they wanted something back in return and if she didn’t, there were consequences. Poe hated that she grew up with it and it made him sick that the system encouraged that. 

“You don’t have to owe me whenever I do something for you,” he told her after she handed the cash to the worker. 

“I do.” 

“Why?” It was an argument they had once in awhile and it was one where he never seemed to win. He just wanted her to trust him, to know that he wasn’t going to take advantage of her. 

“I just- it doesn’t sit right with me Poe. And you know that.”

A few moments passed in silence and Poe hated it. He didn’t like the silences with Rey when it felt like they were arguing over something. It made him unsure about whether or not they were okay. “Next time Sunshine, I’m paying,” he told her with a sigh, conceding, once she finished and had the tickets in hand. 

“Looking forward to it,” she responded. 

(Then there was her stealing his dog’s attention (really it wasn’t him being annoyed at her but more like jealous that Rey seemed to garner BB’s attention). Whenever she would come over, BB would always run over to her, wagging his tail happily. Even when they were sitting on the couch, BB would just plop himself down on her and immediately would start licking her face. (He would just sit there, internally fuming over how his dog chose her over him.) Even just the mention of Rey’s name got his dog hyped up, making him bark loudly with excitedly. 

He would always sigh and then ask his dog, “So you really prefer her over me huh?” And BB would just sit there with his tongue sticking out and wagging his tail merrily, not speaking a single thing. (Poe took it as ‘yes, I prefer her over you’)) 

\---

“So, are you going to talk about Rey today?” Leia asked him as he sat down at the table. He was visiting Leia today, and there was no Han in sight as he was out of town on a business trip (he sent his best apparently). As his mother’s best friend (and sort of his second mom), every once in awhile she would give him a call, asking him how he was before proceeding to invite him over for lunch or dinner and he would always accept, because who would not accept Leia Organa-Solo’s invitations. She was, after all, a very high ranking politician who rarely had time off and Poe made sure to enjoy his time with her. 

“Rey?” he sputtered out, clearly not expecting that to be the first thing Leia said to him. 

“No, your plant,” Leia said sarcastically with the roll of her eyes. “Yes Rey. My niece Rey and how much everything she does bothers you and makes you want to rip your hair out.” His face reddened at her statement. Why did he tell Leia all of this in the first place again? Oh yeah, he ended up exploding to Leia about how Rey could’ve avoided getting burnt while trying to flip a pancake in the air.

“Why would I talk about Rey?” he asked her, accepting a cup of coffee that Leia put in front of him. 

“You talk about Rey every time I see you Poe,” Leia told him, sitting down in front of him. The way she spoke made it seem like it was a normal thing. He did not talk about Rey every time he saw Leia -

Leia continued on, “You always go on and on about how she does this and how she does that and you hate her.” 

Poe winced at Leia’s words. He did hate a lot of things but Rey wasn’t on that list. She was far from it. But it did make him question why she wasn’t. And it still probably didn’t help that Leia knew that he disliked those things about her niece. “I don’t hate her Leia. I just dislike the things she does. You know she almost got herself killed the other day? She climbed up my apartment building just because I didn’t answer my phone.” 

Surprisingly, Leia didn’t seem shocked at Poe’s story. Maybe Rey had told her already. Her face was still understanding and she nodded at him to continue, even though he didn’t know that there was still more for him to say. 

“I just - you know I hate a lot of things Leia,” Poe admitted. “But Rey’s not one of them. I think she’s far from it. But even with everything she does, I don’t understand why I don’t hate her.” 

Leia gave him a gentle, knowing smile. “Poe, there’s things I think you don’t want to admit to yourself.” Her words left him perplexed and speechless (what didn’t he want to admit?) and she continued on, “Sometimes a feeling is all we humans have to go on. And I think maybe you’re confusing your feelings of hate with something else.” 

“What would that be?” he asked, feeling like a child again who didn’t know anything. 

She gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “I think you’ll figure it out. I know you will.” 

\---

It took weeks for Poe to realize that Leia was right about him mistaking his feelings of hatred for something else. And it all happened when he and Rey were taking a stroll in the Yavin 4 district. 

“Thanks driving me,” Poe told her with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket as they walked toward the Dameron household. It was a blustery day in Yavin 4, which was something out of the ordinary for Poe. He was more used to rainy and humid weather. 

“No problem,” Rey told him. His car had broken down on the way to visit his dad and it broke down right when he started to signal to move away from the curb he was parked out. Rey so happened to call him at that time and he begrudgingly asked her for a ride to Yavin 4. “I’ve always wanted to visit Yavin 4.” 

“Really?” he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “You’ve never visited Yavin 4 before?” 

“I’ve never had a reason to,” Rey admitted as she tightened the scarf around her. “And besides, I always wanted to go with the right person.” 

Poe’s heart sped up a bit at the last words Rey spoke. The right person? Why would Rey need a right person? “Well, you’re with an expert,” he said slowly with a smile, trying to hide the nervousness he felt about Rey’s words. He wanted to be the right person, he slowly realized. “They have the best food here, like pupusas. They’re these tortillas that have stuff inside, usually beans, cheese and sometimes other things. My mom used to take me to get those all the time.” 

Rey grinned widely at him. Poe noticed then her eyes seemed to sparkle and it was rather…..cute. “Sounds great. Promise you’ll take me to get some later?” She held her pinkie out to him. 

“A pinkie promise?” 

“Makes it more official Dameron. Now come on, are you going to promise me or not?” She nudged her pinkie out closer to him and it made him laugh. 

“Anything for you Sunshine,” Poe told her, taking her pinkie and making her smile. And right when their pinkied were intertwined, like a lightbulb, it hit Poe. 

He had feelings for her. He never actually hated her. Maybe those feelings of hatred and disliking actually came from him caring and not wanting to see her get hurt. And maybe Leia knew all of this already. Oh god, how was he going to live with himself now? Rey was one of his best friends. He didn’t want to ruin his relationship with her. But he really enjoyed holding onto her pinkie and being so close to her. Maybe he should just try shooting his shot and asking her on a date. 

“It’s a date then,” Rey said, taking her pinkie away from his and sticking her hand back into her pocket. Poe instantly missed the feeling of being connected to her and then-

“Wait a date?” 

Rey looked at him, lifting her eyebrows. “Yes, a date,” she said. “What else would it be?” 

He swallowed and for the first time he was nervous around her. He was never usually nervous, in fact, he hated being nervous because it made it feel like he was a coward. But around Rey, maybe it was okay to be. “I- Rey, do you mean a romantic date?” he asked, stopping. 

She stopped beside him, staring into his eyes. Suddenly as she stared at him, he noticed how brown and bright they were. “Did you want it to be?” 

“Uh, kriff,” he cursed out, running a hand through his hair. Only moments before he realized that he liked her and now they were talking about going on a date? Poe then realized that as he did that, Rey frowned as if she was possibly upset. “I mean-” 

“It doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to,” Rey said suddenly, not meeting his eyes and staring at the floor. 

“I want to,” he breathed out. Rey’s head slowly glanced up from the floor to look at him. “I wanted to ask you out, you know after I thought about how to ask you and what we could do and-” 

“Poe.” 

“I really hate a lot of things and I thought that maybe I hated you but you know that I don’t and I don’t hate you but then-” he rambled on, still nervous. Why was he nervous? Normally he was a lot smoother than this. 

“Poe,” Rey repeated. She leaned in slightly then, and before he knew it, her lips were on his. It was a chaste kiss but it was perfect, even if both of their lips were slightly chapped and cold from the weather. Rey was the one to break the kiss and when it ended, Poe still had his eyes closed, savoring the feeling of being kissed by Rey Skywalker. 

When he opened his eyes again, he felt like he was grinning like an idiot. Rey giggled. “You look cute,” he told her. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Rey gave him a little nudge. 

“How-how long?” 

“For awhile now,” Rey admitted, her tone shy and she chose to stare at her feet then. “It was when we saw  _ Hidden Figures _ together. After that…..” 

That was almost two years ago. Rey knew she had feelings for him two years ago and it made him feel more like an idiot for only realizing he had feelings for her now. He wondered how she even lived with those feelings for so long. If anything, he knew Rey was patient and she was used to the waiting; she did fourteen years of waiting to find a family and she eventually found one. But he hated that he made her wait for so long. “That makes me feel like an idiot,” Poe said as he ran a hand through his messy curls. 

“You were always a little late,” Rey smiled, lightly before lightly pushing away a stray curl that hung over his forehead. (Poe could imagine months or years later her asking when he realized he had feelings for her and when he finally told her, he knew she would be surprised. Or maybe not.) “But we’re here now.” 

“We’re here now,” he agreed before putting his forehead to her own, enjoying how normal this seems between the two of them even though they only recently revealed their feelings moments earlier. “Rey can I ki-”

“And now their foreheads are touching,” a voice spoke out. The both of them frowned at each other, turning to stare at the person observing them. Poe really wanted to kill this person for interrupting this perfect moment with Rey because he knew that they lived for embarrassing him and it probably didn’t help that they stopped in front of the house. “And now they’re- oh they’re staring at me now,” Kes Dameron narrated into his phone. 

“Dad,” Poe said. Oh yeah. His dad was definitely going to get it. 

“Leia, Luke, I’m going to have to call you back. Poe is going to kill me for this,” his father spoke before pressing the ‘end call’ button. “Hello mijo. It’s finally good to meet your girlfriend. Rey is it?” Kes stuck his hand out and Rey was struggling not to laugh. Poe, on the other hand, was mortified. 

“Dad!” 

“Nice meeting you Rey. I really have to go now,” Kes said hurriedly before rushing back into the house. Poe rushed after his father and it was then Rey burst into laughter, making Poe smile even as he was running. 

He would be glad to hear her laugh like that, even if it meant that he got embarrassed. He hated it but he would endure it for her. 

\---

+1 

Finn’s phone was ringing and he picked it up on the third ring. “Hello?” he asked. 

“Hey Finn!” Rey answered cheerfully. “Guess who I saw today?” 

“General Grumpy face?” he guessed, using their favorite nickname for their friend. He honestly wasn’t surprised that Rey went to go visit him. The two of them grew a lot closer throughout the past three years and even though he was happy that their bond was getting stronger, he just wished that he wouldn’t be such an oblivious idiot about his own feelings for Rey. Finn figured that he was just too lost in his feelings of hating everything. 

“Yep.” 

“What did you do today to catch his attention?” 

Rey sputtered from over the phone. “Catch his attention? Why do you think I did something to catch his attention?” 

“Peanut, I know you better than anyone. And I know Poe as well.” Poe tended to block out the world sometimes, which frustrated everyone, but mostly him and Rey. And Finn assumed that today was one of those instances. 

“I….IClimbedTheBuildingWhenHeDidn’tAnswerHisPhone,” Rey rushed out. 

Finn stopped what he was doing, frozen in his spot and blinking his eyes at what she just said. “You did what?” he demanded. 

“I climbed the building,” she repeated much slower. “It wasn’t like I couldn’t climb it. It was actually pretty easy. But Poe obviously didn’t agree so and then we started arguing about it.” 

“Peanut,” Finn said, shaking his head when it finally sunk in. “I know that you’ve liked him for awhile now, but that is the craziest thing I’ve ever heard you do.” 

Both of them were idiots, Finn decided then as Rey spoke over the phone. They were practically made for each other. They bickered like a married couple and were super close as best friends. 

He couldn’t wait to tell Rose and Jannah. 

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly got really carried away but i thought it would be funny if hux and poe were roommates after seeing this one tumblr post: https://x-wings-and-lightsabers.tumblr.com/post/190114007889/katribou-he-cant-keep-getting-away-with


End file.
